


Cars

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Jet (Avatar) Is An Asshole, M/M, Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), despite earlier tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: The fact that Jet was let off easy for cheating on Zuko doesn’t sit right with Sokka.So, he fixes it.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 130





	Cars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manbun_zukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbun_zukka/gifts).



> Dude this was legit so fun to write
> 
> I may be a tiny bit immature
> 
> It’s ok though

“Texts always expose people,” Sokka claims.

“Too obvious,” Zuko says.

“Tinder?”

“Don’t be stupid.” 

“Vault?”

“Already checked.”

“Email?”

“Done.”

“Social media?”

“Been there, done that.”

“Then how the hell do you know Jet’s cheating?” Sokka says, exasperated.

“It tends to be easy when you catch him fucking some twink in your bed,” Zuko says dryly.

Sokka goes dead silent.

“… do you know what Jet’s car looks like?”

“No shit.”

“You know, I can make a pretty damn nice dick with keys on people’s cars.”

Zuko chokes on his drink as Sokka waggles his eyebrows.

“Sokka, it’s been two months since we broke it off, it’s cool,” Zuko reassures.

Sokka groans. “I know, but that dick didn’t pay for it.”

Zuko snorts. “Sokka, if he hadn’t cheated, you wouldn’t have told me you’ve liked me for like, four years.”

Sokka looks resigned. “I suppose.”

Zuko laughs. “How about we go out for some food?”

“How dare you use my hunger against me!” Sokka says, looking offended.

Zuko just rolls his eyes. “Let’s go.”

***

They do end up scratching a crudely drawn dick with a key on Jet’s car.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
